


Ghostwriter

by Butterlamp



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Ghost Girl - Freeform, Ghosts, M/M, Mild supernatural themes, Movie Dates, POV Outsider, chalex - Freeform, coffee dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterlamp/pseuds/Butterlamp
Summary: Hannah Baker shares her opinion on Chalex from beyond the grave!
Relationships: Charlie st George/Alex standall
Kudos: 7





	Ghostwriter

Hey Hannah Baker coming at ya straight from the afterlife. You ever been in love ? everyone wants to but no one really knows what it is ? But some people, some people might have figured it out like Alex Standall and Charlie st.George. 

Alex as any of you loyal listeners can say doesn’t always make the best decisions but will forever be my favorite basket case. Now for Charlie who I never had the pleasure to meet in life. The nice guy someone sweet and pure but is he really? Well no one is but he comes pretty close. Anyway our story begins at the theater where our boys enjoy their movie date. As I watch them quietly toss popcorn at each other and cuddle, it brings me back to times not so great. I wonder Alex do you know that I forgive you, that after everything you’ve been through you deserve to be happy. But happy endings are so hard to find l mean I should know (sigh). Now where were we ah yes Charlie and Alex or Chalex patten pending,  
left the SpiderMan movie Alex saw three times but Charlie wanted to see anyway. We follow them to Monet’s where we watch them drink together. Alex and his ridiculous amount of whipped cream and sprinkles contrasted with Charlie and his iced mocha sweet and simple. After the happy couple finished they’re drinks we then follow them to the beach and by now the sun is getting real low in the sky. As Alex and Charlie have they’re sunset walk along the beach I can’t help but smile even if it is a cliché it’s still a pretty one. 

This is Hannah Baker signing off


End file.
